Aliquam et Dissipes
by Lawlei
Summary: Mordred and Morgana's paths meet again, as she seeks Mordred to aid her in her attempts to take Camelot. But does Mordred know what he is getting into? T just incase.


_Aliquam et Dissipes, aka Search and Destroy. It's prologue were written randomly, but I believe I may continue it, maybe not on a regular basis, but whatever. Also, after I finished writing this Prologue, my mum wanted to read it (biggest Colin Morgan fangirl ever, she's worse than me), and she likes it, so it has her seal of approval, which is always good. Un beta-d as per usual...Anyways! One Prologue, coming up!_

_PROLOGUE._

Morgana strolled through the mass of forest, a branch or two sliding across her arm every now and again. She seemed happy enough – she was just strolling, after all. Her face was half covered by a soot coloured cloak she had tied by her neck, flowing behind her with every move. Eventually, she came to an opening within the forest, and decided to stop there, for a little while, at least.

As she were just about to begin walking again with a sigh, a cracking sound from behind her reached her ears. She immediately turned herself to the direction her ears told her it was from. He breaths became short and sharp, making her feel uneasy.

However, another sound came, from what was infront of her. Whatever has made the sound, was definitely moving. Or maybe there were two? More than that, perhaps? Time would tell her. She stood up, quickly, turning back to her original line of sight.

"Hello!" She asked, and although she would deny it, there was a slight whimper to her voice as she spoke. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, as she had no reply. "_Emrys?_" She thought. "_No...not,it cannot be_."

A moments silence took place next, Morgana's breath still quickening at the thought of Emrys finding her. The silence was broken, eventually, by the sounds Morgana matched with a figure moving toward her. She calmed slightly, as she saw the figure were young. Cloaked, as Morgana, a small boy, although slightly bigger than the last time Morgana saw him, came into clear view.

Morgana's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice, but not in the air around her. "Hello, Morgana." The voice said, as Morgana noticed the young boy was now smirking slightly at her.

"I found you."

Morgana ran towards the boy within a few seconds. "Mordred!" She cried, kneeling and wrapping her arms tightly around 'Mordred'. "We found eachother!" She exclaimed, moving away from their hug slightly to look him in the eyes.

"It were about time," he replied, the smirk before now a smile. "I've been meaning to a while..." Mordred trailed off, taking a good look at Morgana. "You look...different."

Morgana stood tall again, the smirk transferred. "This is how I am, free from Uther's reins," She twirled before Mordred, "Can you not tell?"

Mordred's lip curled upward. He sighed, before answering Morgana's almost-rhetorical question, "Like I said, it's different." He moved to sit where Morgana did moments ago. "Are you as different as your clothes, then?" He asked, watching Morgana move herself, to sit beside him.

"I plan to take Camelot as my own, " She began, a cocky tone washing over the words. "Do I seem different to you?"

Mordred sighed deeply. "Take Camelot as your own? Hm...I wonder how long it will take you to fail. Not long at all, would be my very first guess. Although you were there for a very long time, Camelot is still much more powerful against people like us than you think."

Morgana laughed to herself. "Although, I have eyes within the castle, and now...I have you again."

Mordred turned his head from under his cloak quickly, so his direct line of sight held Morgana. He knew instantly what she were implying, and he didn't really like it. Although, Morgana had done so much for him, he thought it only right to aid her just this once.

It was a moment before either spoke, thoughts drifting between them, as though each thought a train in a train station to be made miles into their future. Mordred's voice finally hit Morgana, and once more, it were not in the air around her, but infecting her mind.

"_Deal_,"


End file.
